The present invention is directed to mobile firefighter training equipment, and more specifically to a trailer-type vehicle having a plurality of built-in rooms containing common firesource devices, such as a kitchen range, an electrical panel, a fireplace, and the like, as well as means for generating flames, smoke, heat and sounds to provide a realistic firefighter training environment.
The most common firefighter training facility in existence today is generally a permanent tower-type structure having a plurality of floors each having one or more rooms thereon with means for generating flames and smoke to provide a realistic environment for training firefighters. Such towers usually include simulated fire sources so that the firefighter trainee will learn how to handle different types of fires in a building structure. While such facilities are generally effective, they are very expensive and are generally only available to large city fire departments.
The rural and semi-rural volunteer fire departments generally are unable to afford the sophisticated firefighter training equipment described above, and generally rely upon the controlled burning of abandoned houses or other structures in order to give the trainees some experience in fighting fires in a smoke and heat filled environment. However, such fires sometimes tend to be too realistic and present far too many unnecessary dangers to the trainee, such as sudden backdraughts, or the collapse of the structure.